


Badboy!Calum

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Badboy!Calum [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Boy Calum, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	1. Chapter 1

Life was a bit boring. You usually followed the same routine everyday. You’d wake up at eight, go to work, eat your packed lunch, go back to work, stop at the gas station for a soda, and then go home. Each day you stopped at the gas station and there was always the same guy there. He’d pull up in a giant Silverado truck, get down and open the door for you, and then go over to the register. You were a bit too shy to say thank you, so you always just nodded politely. The guy was pretty tall, wore half buttoned up shirts that showed his tattoos, skinny jeans, and boots, all completely black...every single day. You weren’t stupid, you knew he was opening the door to take a glance at your ass, but as long as he didn’t bother you then it wasn’t a problem.

You walked into the gas station Friday night and he wasn’t there. You didn’t think it was a big deal and continued over to grab a bottle of soda. As you were scanning your options top to bottom, you saw those familiar black boots appear next to you. You ignored him and just grabbed your soda and walked over to the register. As you waited for the woman in front of you to finish you heard a smoky voice from behind you, “Got here before me today, huh?” You turned around hesitantly and looked at the man. He normally had a pair of sunglasses on, but now that you saw him without them, he looked handsome as hell. His hair was black in the dim lighting, but his eyes were a deep, rich, brown. You gave him a polite smile and then turned back around. 

“That’s cool, I get it, you’re not very talkative. I prefer my girls that way anyway.”

You spun around, “Excuse me?”

He smirked, “Well - that got you talking. And now that you are, can I get your name?”

You hated to admit it, but that was a smart move, “Y/n, and you are?”

“Calum.”

You nodded and turned back around to face the register. Just then, the woman in front of you finished and you put your drink on the counter. You dug through your purse for the two dollars, but when you looked back at the counter there was already money and cigarettes. Calum grabbed the soda and handed it to you, and then took his cigarettes and began to walk out. 

You stopped him just as he exited the doorway, “I could’ve paid for myself.” 

His words were honeyed, “Yeah, but then you wouldn’t have stopped me and that wouldn’t have given me a chance to ask you to come over to my place”

You suddenly lost your confidence and spoke quietly, “I’d rather not.”

He could tell you were shy and toned it down a bit, “Can I buy you dinner tonight then? No strings attached.”

You pondered it for a minute then faintly smiled, “Yeah, sure.”

He half grinned, handed you a card with his number, and walked away, “Dan’s Bar at eight, see you.”

You went home, still confused as to what had just happened, and also nervous beyond belief. You picked out a pair of black jeans, white and black shirt, jean jacket, and Vans. As you drove over to the bar all you could think about was how badly you wanted to cancel. This guy was the exact opposite of what you had envisioned for yourself. You hate cigarettes, trucks, and people who seem untrustworthy in general; and Calum had untrustworthy written all over him. Then again, he was nice enough to invite you to dinner, and you didn’t feel like cooking so at least you’d get a free meal. 

As you pulled into the parking lot and walked up to the front of the bar you saw Calum wearing the same outfit from earlier only he had buttoned up one more button. He was smoking a cigarette and immediately put it out when he saw you walk over. Calum wasn’t about to tell you this, but he wasn’t prepared for you to look so good, and when he saw you, he choked on his smoke a bit.

“Y/n, you look - hot.”

Your facial expression made it clear you were uncomfortable, “Thanks.”

“Sorry, I mean that you look nice.”

He held you by the waist and escorted you into the bar. His grip was a bit tight, but not to the point where you wanted him to let go. As the two of you sat down at the bar top the bartender came over to you and smiled, “New girlfriend Cal? She’s damn good looking, I’ll give you that.” Calum tried to brush it off, “Eric, this is y/n, it’s just our first date.” Date? Crap, did he think this was a date? You thought he just wanted to hang out. Then again, the way he phrased it earlier you should’ve known this was a date, it was pretty obvious. Especially when he held your waist. Well, guess this is date, might as well go with it. Eric glanced over at you and then back at Calum, “Well, how about two Blue Moons and tacos?” Calum looked over at you to see if you were okay with this and you just nodded again. When the bartender was gone, Calum turned back to you, “You can speak y’know.” You just shrugged. 

He sighed in a slightly annoyed way, “Y/n, you gotta speak up, come on.”

“Up.”

Calum laughed and nudged you, “That’s not what I meant you idiot.”

“Oh I’m the idiot? Says the guy who can’t figure out how to button up his shirt and let’s his nipples show.”

He smirked at you, “Why’re you looking there?”

You started laughing and it finally felt a little natural to be with him. He was a little bit tougher than you had pictured for your perfect guy, but he was trying to make you comfortable, which you appreciated. When the bartender brought you your food you munched quietly and slowly. Calum on the other hand wolfed down his food and two beers. He kept tapping his fingers and his leg was shaking while you were sitting there. You knew exactly what his problem was. 

“Hey Calum?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

You took a sip of your beer and smiled, “You can go take a smoke outside while I finish, I don’t mind.”

A look of relief fell over his face, “That obvious, huh?”

You scrunched your nose and giggled, “Just a bit, go ahead though, you’ll probably be back before I finish eating.”

You watched as he walked outside and determined something very important. He’s got a nice butt. You went back to eating and when you finished you decided to walk over to the restroom. When you came out of the bathroom, a young man stopped you. He had clearly been drinking, his breath reeked of tequila. He put a hand on your shoulder, “Wanna come home with me baby?” You never really went to bars, and you never really dealt with drunk people so you weren’t sure what to do. You tried walking away, but he grabbed onto your wrist. You weren’t good with confrontation and began to panic, you should’ve stayed with Calum. As the guy inched closer to your face you prayed that someone would notice what was happening and stop him. You didn’t know what else to do, so you clocked him.

He stumbled backwards and started swearing at you. He swung at you, and you ducked and kicked him where the sun don’t shine. As he laid on the floor you felt someone put their hand on your shoulder. You turned around quickly, ready to punch someone, but it was just Calum. 

He had a surprised expression, “Remind me to never hug you from behind. What the fuck happened?”

You looked at the bit of blood on your hand from punching the guy in the nose, “He wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“So you punched him?”

You looked down embarrassed, “Yeah.”

Calum lifted your chin and smiled, “That’s fucking badass y/n.”

The two of you went back to your seats and started talking again. It didn’t seem like it was for very long, but when Eric told you the bar was closing you knew it had been a while. Calum once again held you by your waist and walked you out of the bar. You two stood outside for a moment before hugging and saying goodbye. He looked like he was going to say something else, but instead he pulled you close to him and gazed into your eyes. You didn’t even think about it, you just kissed him. It started off that way anyway, after a minute it turned into the two of you making out in front of the bar. You could still taste the cigarettes, it was gritty and rough, but you didn’t care. 

When the two of you finally came up for air he smirked, “So, the chances of you coming over next week?”

You blushed a bit, you never did this sort of thing, “Not until the third date.”

He pecked you once more on the lips before walking away, “In that case, I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch.”


	2. Second Date

Saturday morning you woke up at ten and started getting ready for lunch with Calum. He insisted on taking you to some restaurant at a golf course. At first it seemed a bit odd, Calum didn’t seem like the golf course type of guy, but you went with it anyway. You put on a pair of tights, black and white dress, and a pair of heeled boots. You were just finishing applying your lipstick when you heard Calum’s truck pull into the driveway. You quickly walked outside and over to the truck to get in, and Calum was waiting with the door open. He was wearing a tucked in crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, and black suede boots. The truck was much bigger than you realized and he had to help hoist you up to get in. As soon as you got in, he shut the door behind you and then went to get in on his side.

After he got in, he started up the truck and started driving away. “So, Y/n, second date, try not to clock anyone.” You looked down at your fist which was slightly bruised from punching that guy who was annoying you at the bar and then over at Calum who was laughing quietly. “As long as there are no jerks at lunch then I can keep my fists to myself.” As he pulled up to the restaurant, you noticed it was much nicer than you’d imagined. It was a large tan building with a winding road that led to it, a stunning water fountain in front of the entrance, and tall beautiful palm trees that were bent over to form a hallway as you walked in. Calum got out of the car and then helped you to climb out. He tossed the keys to the valet and then put his arm around your waist as you walked through the palm tree hallway. 

As you walked into the restaurant there was a young woman waiting, “Hello, welcome to Ace, do you have a reservation?” Calum took off his sunglasses and looked over at her. She immediately apologized for not recognizing him and took you both over to a nice table outside where there was a view of the waterfall on the golf course. Without you even having to order, she had the bartender bring you both mimosas. As soon as you decided on your meal, she was ready to take it over to the kitchen. Ten minutes later your food arrived and she apologized for having to wait. 

“All right, that was probably the fastest service I’ve ever gotten, and the server looked terrified, what are you some cult leader?”

He laughed and took a from his glass, “No, but someone needs to fix all of the golf carts here and I do it at a discounted rate.”

“So if you get bad service?”

“I’d never actually do anything, but people assume I’ll tell management or something, so I always get special treatment here.”

After eating, you knew he would once again need a minute to smoke, so you watched as he stood at the fence of the balcony and pulled out a cigarette. You’d never seen him use one so it was a bit odd, but you scrolled through your phone and waited. When you looked back up, he had unbuttoned part of his shirt to expose his tattoos, and who could blame him, it was pretty hot outside. You knew Calum was a pretty forward person, and this was your chance to be to. So, you walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, as soon as he turned to looked at you, you pulled him into a kiss. After the initial shock, you both sunk into it. The second you both relaxed, he exhaled, and that’s when you realized he still had smoke in his mouth. A bit of it went into your mouth and you immediately pulled away from him and began to cough.

He put out his cigarette and smirked knowingly, “Not a fan?” 

“Just wasn’t prepared for that.”

Calum pulled you close to him and kissed your neck, he didn’t care if people saw, “Can’t wait to do this again.”

You stifled a giggle, “Who said we’re doing this again?”

He said in a gravelly voice, “Well you haven’t told me to stop so…”

You pulled his hands away from your waist and backed away from him. The look of disappointment on his face said it all. You grabbed your bag from the table and started making your way back inside the restaurant, “The sooner you take me home, the sooner you get to the third date.” He said jokingly, “Third base?” You raised an eyebrow and looked back at him, however he was too busy staring at your ass to notice you were looking at him. You walked over, gave him a quick kiss and smiled sweetly, “Just for that, let’s make it the fourth date.”

 


	3. Going Clubbing

This was your third date with Calum and you were starting to feel really happy around him. He was a bit of a smart-ass and a little more flirty than you were used to, but he was still great. You put on a black, long sleeve, bodycon dress and black strappy heels, and fixed your hair into a simple wave. Around seven you heard Calum pull into the driveway and went outside to go see him. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a leather jacket, same as always. The moment he saw you he walked towards you and put his arms around your waist, “Hey gorgeous.” You gave him a quick kiss before having him help you get into the truck. 

“Where’re we going tonight that I needed to dress like this?”

Calum smirked, “Figured a little dancing would be nice.”

“Dancing? Or clubbing?” you said skeptically.

“Okay, okay, we’re going clubbing, but I know this great place downtown.”

You got to the club around 7:30, but it was already packed with people. It was like everyone was already wasted, so you and Calum went to the bar first to get a drink. He paid for both beers and refused to let you even leave a tip. After about half an hour and two beers later, you were feeling fine, and Calum seemed like he was having fun. He glanced over at the dance floor and back at you before grabbing your hand. You went to the dance floor and began to dance against him but were quickly interrupted. 

“Y/n, hey!”

You turned around and saw your best friend, “Oh, hey! What’re you doing here?”

She raised an eyebrow at you, “I should be asking you that, you said you were going on a date tonight with that guy you met last week.”

You reached behind you for Calum, but he was gone, “He was just here - oh you know what, it’s been over an hour so he probably went outside for a smoke.”

“Well let’s go get a drink while we wait.”

You went over to the bar again and got a vodka cranberry while you waited to see when Calum would walk in. Five minutes passed, then ten minutes, then twenty, and then it had been an hour and you had seen no sign of Calum anywhere. You had looked over the dance floor three times, and he was nowhere near the bar. Your friend sent her boyfriend into the bathroom to see if he was there, but it was like he had just disappeared. Finally you decided it was time to leave, and your friend offered to take you home.

You walked out to the front of the club to leave. Since the club was packed, your friend was parked at the building next to it, and you walked over to it. As you passed a small alley you heard moaning, and assumed it was none of your business who back there. You kept walking and a couple walking near you shouted down the alley, “Keep it PG!” “Fuck off!” you heard a familiar voice say. You walked back over with your friend and she shined her phone flashlight at them. It took a few seconds to register what you were seeing, but then you saw clearly that it was Calum making out with some other girl. 

“Calum?”

He turned to you and his face went pale, “Y/n, this isn’t-”

You picked up a rock off of the ground and threw it at him before walking away, “Save it you fucker.”

“Wait y/n!”

 


	4. Dating Other People

Three days after the clubbing incident, you and Calum hadn’t spoken. You started going to a different gas station after work to guarantee you wouldn’t run into him. His calls all went to voicemail, and his texts were on do not disturb. Sure, you could easily block him, but that didn’t seem as torturous, and he deserved everything that was coming to him. If someone had told you two weeks ago that you were going to have a guy cheat on you and be okay with it, you wouldn’t have believed them, but dating Calum changed something about you. It’s almost like you saw it coming, but not enough to stop it. And there was no point in listening to whatever it was he was calling about because there really was no good reason to cheat on a date, that’s just common sense. 

Your phone beeped a few times and you picked it up, “Hey y/n!”

It was your best friend again, “Hey, what’s up?”

“Just checking in to see if you’re okay.”

She had been calling ever since she dropped you off that night, “I’m fine, I told you!”

“Great, because my boyfriend has the cutest friend, his name is Ashton and I think you’ll like him, I was thinking the four of us could go out for drinks at Dan’s Bar tonight?”

You remembered that’s where Calum took you on your first date, “That place has the best tacos, but how do I know I’ll like this guy? What’s he like?”

“He’s tall, light brown hair, calm, likes reading, early morning, it’s like someone took an aesthetic blogger and packed it into this one guy.”

He basically sounded like the complete opposite of Calum so far, “Okay, fine, one drink at seven.”

You put on a red and black checkered dress with a leather jacket and red heels. You weren’t an idiot, you knew Calum was most likely going to be there, and you knew what he liked. There was no way he wasn’t going to regret making out with that floozy the other night. You wouldn’t normally call anyone a floozy, but come on, she was making out with your date. Maybe Calum was the actual floozy - either way, he was going to regret not going home with you that night.

You showed up at Dan’s Bar at seven o’clock sharp and your friend was standing out front with her boyfriend and who you assumed was Ashton. As you walked up you couldn’t help but think, this Ashton guy is exactly who you would’ve wanted two weeks ago before dating someone like Calum. Before you got to break out of your shell a bit. “Hey y/n, this is Ashton. Ashton, this is y/n,” your friend said happily. You stuck out your hand and smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Ashton.” The four of you went inside, and ordered drinks and for about a half hour, you really were having a nice time. Out of nowhere you saw a fist, and then you saw Ashton holding his jaw while his nose bled. 

Your eyes darted over and saw Calum standing there with a blank face, “was he bothering you?” 

You gritted your teeth and glared at him, “Was my date bothering me? No, he was NOT bothering me you idiot!”

“Date? As in - date?”

The bartender handed you a bag of ice and you held it to Ashton’s jaw, “Are you okay Ashton? I am so sorry that this dickwad hit you. He’s crazy.”

Ashton took the ice and looked over at your friend and her boyfriend, “Thanks for everything guys” he looked back at you, “Y/n, you’re great, but you clearly have a dramatic life, and I’m not up for that, sorry.”

You watched as Ashton, your friend, and her boyfriend all left the bar. You were furious with Calum and marched over to him, beer in hand. 

“How dare you punch him!”

He shrugged and smirked, “If he couldn’t handle a punch, he couldn’t handle you. And he was hardly even bleeding, he’ll be fine!”

“Oh, and you think you can handle me?”

He smiled and took a hold of your waist, “I do think I can handle you. I managed to get through three dates with you, didn’t I?”

You felt the anger bubbling up again, grabbed his hands and pried them off of your waist, “Did I say you could touch me?”

His smile faded and he looked at you seriously, “Y/n, I said I was sorry, what else am I supposed to do?”

“Why did you do it?”

He sighed, “I just, I got a little desperate, you said I had to wait until the fourth date. But when I saw you later and I snapped out of it, I realized I was being stupid and that I really want to be with you, even if it means waiting. I want to stay with you in spite of that.”

“Oh, how sweet! You cheated on me, but I should feel so happy because it made you realize I’m worth waiting for! Lucky me! I get to date a self-centered asshole who didn’t think I was worth waiting for in the first place!”

“Fuck, Y/n, that’s not what I meant. It’s just that at the beginning you seemed like such a prude, even though you’re not.”

You didn’t even think about it. You poured what was pretty much your entire beer directly onto Calum’s head. He didn’t move as you were doing it, he just let in trickle onto his leather jacket and down his shirt. You dropped the beer bottle and it shattered on the floor in front of you. 

“Call me when you grow up, Calum.”

 


	5. Coffee Shop

After a particularly stressful day of being yelled at at work, Calum was the last thing on your mind. You had to skip lunch earlier during the day because a girl didn’t show up for work and you had to cover for her, so you were absolutely starving for something, anything to eat. You pulled up to the gas station and practically ran in. You scanned the snacks and settled on a bag of Chex Mix before walking over to the sodas. As you looked over your options, you heard a familiar voice next to you. “Hey y/n.” You really didn’t have the energy to deal with this idiot, so you pulled out your phone, put in earbuds, and kept looking over the drinks. You grabbed a Pepsi and walked towards the register,  still avoiding looking over at Calum. 

As you reached the register, you took your earbuds out so the cashier wouldn’t think you were being rude. You saw Calum’s hand on the counter, and he put down money, but you ignored it and handed over your own money. You gave exact change, so you simply walked away with your things and didn’t look back. As you were reaching to open the door, you saw Calum’s hand shoot from behind you and open the door for you. Just wanting to get home, you walked through and just kept making your way over to your car. 

Calum yelled, “Y/n!” However, you decided to just keep walking. “Y/n! Come on!” You told yourself to just ignore him, you didn’t want to give him any encouragement. “Y/n, stop being a bitch!” You turned around, furious that he had the audacity to call you a bitch when he was the one who cheated on you, and then punched your date the other night. You were glaring at him and he had a smirk on his face.

“You always turn around.”

You remembered that he always knew how to push your buttons, “What do you want? I have important places to be.”

Calum walked a bit closer and laughed, “Really? Your couch is that important?”

“More important than you are.”

He smiled and said in a honeyed tone, “Come on y/n, just one more date, I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

You were determined to stand your ground and scoffed, “You’ll make it up to me by making out with some other girl halfway through?”

You turned back to your car and got inside before Calum could retort. As you drove away, you could see that Calum was still standing there, he looked stunned. You see, Calum was always a fairly attractive guy, and he had the attitude to match. With a combination like that, he could do almost anything and people would still love him. As much of an ass as he was sometimes, he was also extremely charming. So, for you to resist Calum left him completely dumbfounded. You went home that night and thought about your previous encounters with Calum, and part of you missed him. Then again, part of you also wished to punch him in his smug, attractive face, so things pretty much evened out.

The next day you were on your lunch break and decided you wanted a coffee. The Starbucks down the street for your job was always busy, so you went to the one a few blocks away. You pulled up to the storefront and immediately noticed how empty it was. As you walked inside, there was hardly anyone besides an old woman in the corner who looked completely confused by her laptop. You ordered your drink, and minutes later you were walking out of the shop with it. You realized you still had another twenty minutes before you had to be back for work; and you hated making small talk in the break room, so you decided to sit outside for a while. It was a nice day out, and you figured a bit of sun wouldn’t kill you. Not even five minutes after you sat down, you saw a familiar truck pull up to the shop. You turned in the other direction, hoping Calum wouldn’t see you.

You heard a gruff voice behind you, “Y/n?”

As you slowly turned, you saw Calum and frowned, “Seriously? What, are you following me?”

He raised an eyebrow at you, “This place is only a block from my job, I come here everyday. I think you’re the one following me.”

“Whatever, I’m leaving anyway.” 

As you got up you heard Calum say in a low voice, “Damn, scared you again.”

You turned around and said coldly, “Excuse me?”

“Problem?”

You marched over to him and folded your arms across your chest, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

"You’re scared,” he said, matter-of-factly.

“Of you? Yeah right, you’re just an idiot in a leather jacket.”

He chuckled and smirked, “You’re scared that you still like me. I made out with another girl in front of you, and for some reason you still like me. If you hadn’t cared about me at all, you wouldn’t have even acknowledged me when I called your name, but you did. You’re scared of the fact that you think I’m awful, and yet you can’t stop thinking about me.”

You tried to hide your astonishment at the fact that he had absolutely nailed how you were feeling. You looked at him and gave him that same smirk, “And you’re scared of the fact that you can’t have me. You’ve done all your moves - and I’m still not yours. You’re scared that maybe you aren’t everything you’ve tried to convince everyone you are. You want me because you can’t afford to have everyone know that you couldn’t get the shy girl from the gas station. You’re scared because the one girl you assumed wouldn’t say shit to you, is the same one who can completely expose what a phony, loser you are.” Calum’s face went blank, and you knew you had gotten it right. You were holding almost all the cards, and he had no moves left.


	6. Fired

Calum considered all his options on how to win you back.Unfortunately for him, there weren’t many options left. He had never felt this way though, he couldn’t get you out of his head. Somehow you had managed to outplay him, and nobody had ever done that before. He needed to come up with the ultimate move to regain your attention, and after days of working on his plan, he found the perfect way to win you back. Granted, he could’ve easily won you back by apologizing, but that wasn’t about to happen, he never apologized. When Calum got ready to go out Saturday night, he put on a black suit, and black suede boots. Tonight, he wanted to look better than usual, it was all part of his plan. He found a random girl who wanted to go out that night to make her ex-boyfriend jealous and it seemed as though everything would work out perfectly. 

That night, he went to the restaurant you worked at uptown and since you were the hostess, you were forced to seat him and the girl. They spent the entire evening making kissy faces and pretending to be completely in love. It annoyed you, of course, but you tried to remain calm throughout the evening. Despite the girl “accidentally” spilling her drink and due to the restaurant being short staffed, you had to clean it, the night wasn’t awful. You kept yourself busy at most points, and as far away from the table as possible.

In the middle of your shift, one of the servers was falling behind and asked for you to quickly give Calum’s table their bill. Not wanting to be rude, you agreed to help them, and went to go drop the check off. However, before you could even walk away, Calum handed you his credit card and scoffed, “Hurry up, we have a play to catch.” Not even phased by his attitude, you quickly finished the transaction and then went to hand him his card and receipt back.  They must’ve sat there for another ten minutes whispering back and forth before finally heading out of the restaurant.

The girl stopped at your hostess booth and smirked, “I see why he dumped you.”

“Have a nice evening ma’am.”

She pushed your shoulder roughly and laughed, “You too.”

You smiled again, but then she pushed you harder, and you couldn’t hold back anymore. You pushed her back as hard as you could and she stumbled and fell into a plant in the corner. The entire restaurant gasped, and you manager came up to you fuming. “Y/n, back office, now.” As you slumped back to your boss’ office, you could hear him apologizing to Calum and the girl. Minutes later, your boss walked in and sat down calmly in her chair. “Y/n, this entire month you’ve been late, calling in sick, and now you’ve physically harmed a customer.” You tried to argue that she pushed you first, but because of your previous problems at work, it didn’t mean anything. 

Your boss sighed and wrote on a sheet of paper before handing it to you, “We can’t have this sort of liability in the restaurant. You can come and pick up your last paycheck on the date written down, but you’re fired, y/n.”

Your heart dropped, and you knew there was nothing you could do, “I understand, thank you, I’ve really enjoyed my time here.”

You walked out of the restaurant with your head hung low, and you didn’t quite know what to do at the point. Then, you heard Calum calling out to you, and he grabbed onto your arm gently.

“Y/n! Wait! I swear, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know she was going to push-”

You shoved him away from you and brushed the tears away from your face, “I don’t care Calum! I don’t care anymore! I’ve lost my job, my best friend won’t talk to me, and I have nothing, all because of you!”

Calum felt immediate guilt, “Y/n, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“It’s too fucking late for sorry! You have ruined my life in only a month! You’ve taken everything from me now, can’t you just leave me alone!?”

He reached out to hug you, “Y/n...”

You pushed him away again and yelled, “Don’t touch me! Don’t come near me - ever! Just leave me alone already!”

You ran back to your car, and Calum did as you said, and left you alone and went back to his car. You drove home that night, and when you got home you sobbed in front of your bedroom door, still not understanding how you had feelings for someone who had just ruined your life. Calum however, sat in his car for the next hour, thinking about all the moments he had messed up. He thought about how he could’ve just said sorry in the first place, and knowing you, you would’ve forgiven him. He did the only thing he could think of, he called his friend Michael.

“I need some help.”

Michael sighed, “Let me guess, your plan didn’t work?”

“No, I got her fired.”

“I told you it was a bad idea...what’re you going to do?”

Calum sucked in a breath and spoke quietly, “I don’t know, I just know I love her too much to let her go now.”


End file.
